2006 SGFA Shield
The 2006 SGFA Shield Match was the 15th edition of the SGFA Shield and was played between defending League A champions, FC Chapman, and defending SGFA Cup winners, Bonneville United. Background FC Chapman and Bonneville United were meeting in the Shield for the fourth time. United were making their third consecutive appearance in the Shield, and had won the previous two. Chapman had set a League A record for goals in the 2005-06 season and boasted a loaded strike force, featuring Jarrod Shannon - who had successfully returned from a four-year battle with chronic fatigue syndrome - as well as Benjamin Laroche, Lex Osborne and Joel Price. United came into the match with the unfamiliar title of underdogs. They had struggled throughout the previous season and finished well adrift of Chapman in the final League A standings. Match summary It took just 12 seconds for the first shot on goal in the match, with United's Greg Holloway launching a shot from just inside his own half in an attempt to catch Chapman goalkeeper Ben Berthelsen off his line. Berthelsen was forced to tip the shot over the bar, but United could not make anything of the ensuing corner. Chapman took the lead in the 14th minute when a United attack stalled and Chapman right back David Ochmanek played a long ball down the touchline, where Shannon ran onto it and cut back past United defender Matthew Rice before firing a left-footed shot into the bottom corner past a diving Thomas Leichmann. Five minutes from half-time, the scores were leveled in spectacular fashion when a United throw-in from the right bounced off several heads before United striker Kane O'Bray leaped into the air and performed a side-footed bicycle kick at close range that found the top corner. United, having stolen the momentum just before half-time, came out firing in the second half. O'Bray nearly had his second in the 50th minute when he was played in behind the defense by Caleb Chambers, only for Berthelsen to tip his first-time effort around the post. On 63 minutes, United did take the lead as Holloway rose above his marker to head home a cross from the left wing by Yassine Ben Ismail, who was making his debut for the club. Following the go-ahead goal, United sat back and invited pressure from the Golden Eagles, who pressed for an equalizer until the final three minutes, when Shannon struck a half-volley into the bottom left corner after winger Wes Parker had beaten his man to find space for the cross. Chapman found the winner with just 8 minutes remaining in extra time. On another counter attack, Shannon played a ball in behind the United back line and Price, brought on as a substitute at the end of normal time, beat the offside trap and toe-poked the ball first time under Leichmann and into the net to give Chapman their first victory in the SGFA Shield since 2003. Match details Holloway |stadium = National Cricket Ground, Warner Bay|time = 16:00 AST|aet = yes|goals1 = Shannon Price |attendance = 55,000|referee = Tim Taylor}} Post-match Neither side would taste success at the end of the season, as Winston Beach and Zane Hills won the League and Cup titles, respectively. Category:Match pages Category:FC Chapman matches Category:Bonneville United F.C. matches Category:2006-07 in Gregorian football